


Revealed in Shadows

by WotanAnubis



Series: Revelations at Garreg Mach [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Closet Exhibitionist, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, mild introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Edelgard has some private time in a place that isn't completely private.





	Revealed in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be a little **too** hyped for _Fire Emblem: Three Houses_. Still, my hype is your futa smut, so there's that I guess.

Edelgard walked down a gap between two buildings with a purposefulness that would've seemed instantly suspicious to anyone who saw her. It wasn't a path, it wasn't even a short-cut, it didn't lead anywhere. Nobody would walk down there for any kind of purpose.

Edelgard walked down it anyway, soon stepping in the shadows cast by the warehouses on either side. She didn't actually know which wares were housed here. Certainly not weapons. Probably not food either.

She turned a corner and found herself in the narrow gap between two blind walls, completely out of sight of the Monestary's regular pathways. Nobody ever came here, except her. Not even the gardeners whose job it was to keep this holy place looking respectable. The grass grew higher than her ankles and was choked with weeds.

Edelgard leaned against the brick wall and breathed out slowly. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and there was nothing she could do to still it. With slightly trembling hands, she started undoing the buttons on her pants.

Why was she doing this? More importantly, why was she doing this _here_? She had her own room, with her own door, with its own lock. Yes, this place was isolated. Yes, it was almost certain that nobody would across her here. But somebody still might. Somebody might on a whim just decide to explore Monestary's nooks and crannies and see her here. She couldn't take that risk. She _shouldn't_ take that risk.

Edelgard's red leggings were a thick mass around her ankles. She slid her lacy red panties down her pale legs and gasped slightly when she felt the air caress her half-engorged cock.

Perhaps that was why she was out here in the open air. Her dick was a shamefully kept secret and an increasingly troublesome one at that. If one her male classmates suddenly get an erection, well it might be embarrassing for them, but thoroughly understandable. But if Edelgard's pants suddenly started bulging, well then there would be questions.

Edelgard wanted to be rid of it. Of her fear, not her cock. She wanted people to know of her and accept her. Her midnight fantasies were filled with scenes where she would stand totally naked in front of the entire school, revealing to them her soft breasts and hard dick, and dare anyone to object.

Perhaps that was why she took this risk. Perhaps she wanted to be found out, to be forced to reveal herself to the world.

Or perhaps she was simply an exhibitionist too scared to indulge her perversions just yet.

Edelgard tore the glove from her right hand and wrapped her freed fingers around her shaft. Her cock was hot and heavy and not entirely hard yet. It would've been nice if her sudden need for relative privacy had been spurred by something actually erotic. Instead her need had come over during the morning prayers. She'd been in the pews like everybody else and not really listening to the sermon when her thoughts had drifted to some of her classmates and suddenly her blood had rushed into her dick.

Edelgard started stroking herself slowly, her hand moving up and down her growing shaft. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was already growing heavy with her arousal. A warmth flooded into her body that had nothing to do with the sun.

She could feel her cock growing with every stroke. Thicker and longer and harder, Edelgard caressed her shaft until a full erection, pointing proudly at the sky, her purple head gleaming. Her hard flesh felt hot in her hand, twitching slightly with her desire for something other than her own hand to pleasure it.

Edelgard closed her eyes as she kept softly caressing herself. Up and down and up and down. She could feel the excitement growing in her body, her skin glowing with arousal. But it was... manageable. She'd felt the need to pleasure herself, yes, but she wasn't particularly concerned about achieving orgasm. Not yet. She could stand here and softly stroke herself for hours.

Alright, she couldn't. Either she'd get frustrated and give up or work herself into a frenzy and come. But for the moment, Edelgard felt like slowly masturbating simply for the joy of slowly masturbating.

Petra kneeled in front of her, explaining in her halting way that as a loyal vassal of course it was her duty to serve her liege's cock. She ran her sharp tongue along the underside of Edelgard's member, then wrapped her lips around her hot shaft.

Edelgard gasped when Petra's imaginary mouth didn't actually slide down her dick. It was only her hand, gliding up and down her excited flesh. And yet she could _feel_ Petra's soft lips against her hard skin, felt her wet warmth moistening her cock in a way that was so much more real than the actual grip of her actually real hand.

She knew that if she just opened her eyes and looked down, she would see Petra on her knees, her head dutifully bobbing back and forth along her hard cock, which would now be glistening with Petra's saliva. She knew this in her wildly beating heart, even though her brain was quite certain she was all alone out here.

The grass rustled. Edelgard gripped her cock hard in panic and she opened her eyes, looking around wildly for the newcomer. She'd known it was a bad to come out to this forgotten spot masturbate. She'd known it the very first time she'd done it and she really should have just left it that one time instead of coming back over and over. And now she'd suffer the consequences. Her secret was finally out.

Except it wasn't. There was nobody here, except her. It'd just been the breeze blowing through the untended grass.

Edelgard relaxed and went back to stroking herself. Still, somewhere beneath the arousal, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. She _wanted_ to get caught. Admittedly, she didn't want to get caught by just anyone. There was a very specific list of people who she wanted to catch her masturbating. And she wanted to react to her with her cock in her hand in a very specific way.

Edelgard let out an annoyed grunt. She was the Heir Apparent of the Adrestian Empire. Her word was very nearly law. Her will would almost have to be done. She should have no need to hide or construct elaborate fantasies about getting caught doing something perverted.

Frankly, in comparison to some of the thing past Emperors had got up to, having a cock and enjoying jacking off where people might see her if they went out of their way to find her should not be worthy of comment. At worst it should be seen as a minor and harmless eccentricity. But people could be so irrational. An Emperor could slaughter thousands in war and he'd be hailed a hero. But an Empress who enjoyed having a dick would be put down as a weirdo.

Enough. Edelgard started stroking herself faster, her right hand moving in a blur up and down her erection. She had no need for such troublesome thoughts right now and she'd happily let her growing pleasure burn them out of her.

Edelgard closed her eyes and felt herself relaxing even as her body tensed with excitement. When she breathed out, a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips instead. She felt quite untroubled by the erotic noise. Perhaps someone would hear her, perhaps not. And if someone had heard her, perhaps they would decide to investigate. Or perhaps not.

Edelgard smiled. It was a nice day. Warm, but with a refreshing breeze. The air felt nice against her bare legs and those parts of her cock that weren't enveloped by her hand. It'd be nicer still if she felt it against all of her skin. For a moment, she felt incredibly tempted to strip completely naked. To reveal _all_ of herself to... well, nobody. To the air. To nature. To herself. But if she wanted to take off the rest of her clothes she would need to stop masturbating, and right now Edelgard was in no mood to stop masturbating for even a moment.

Edelgard moaned again and again as the pleasure built in her body. She tried to keep silent, but not much. The noise of her own moaning put an edge on her arousal, making her stroking feel that much more intense.

Petra didn't stand up and didn't slide her skirt and underwear down to the ground. She didn't turn around and put her hands against the wall, waving her bare behind at Edelgard. She explained, or didn't, that as a vassal had a duty to serve her liege, so an Empress had a duty to ensure the continuation of her line and she, Petra, was more than happy to help carry that burden.

Edelgard lewdly thrust her hips forward, driving her cock into a pussy that was only there in her imagination. She groaned with lust as her hand hammered her cock hard even as her cock hammered Petra's pussy in her mind.

Edelgard's fantasies collapsed as she masturbated harder and harder, her hand sliding urgently up and down her overheated shaft. Vague and shattered images floated through her mind without rhyme or reason. Dorothea's naked breasts. Leonie's muscular arms. Mercedes' pregnant belly. Rhea's gargantuan cock.

Then her pleasure burned even those scattered images out of her, leaving only Edelgard moaning and writhing against a cold stone wall, stroking her aching cock. Her whole body was tense with pleasure, anticipating the orgasm it was certain would arrive any moment now. Any. Moment. Now.

Edelgard gasped and moaned and jacked off hard, feeling her climax building in a knot of primal pleasure just beneath the base of her shaft. She was close. _So close._ And she needed it. Needed to come. More than anything. She needed it.

_"Please. Come on me," Petra whispered._

Edelgard moaned shamelessly, her whole body trembling with relief as she climaxed. Her cock spasmed in her hand, releasing load after load of her seed all over Petra's smiling face. At least, as long as she kept her eyes closed.

Gasping with joyful relief, Edelgard kept stroking herself as the erotic bliss ravaged her body, eager to squeeze as much cum out of herself as she could manage. For a moment she soared, free from all concerns, on lewd wings forged from the purest lust.

Edelgard's moans eventually turned to heavy, gasping breaths as her climax slowly passed and she was forced to crash down to Earth. Her beautifully hard cock was shrinking into a soft and sticky mess that was frankly quite unbecoming. Her cum glistened on the grass and the ground and for a moment Edelgard couldn't help but wonder what kind of plants would grow from her seed.

Very carefully, her body still trembling with the aftershocks of her delicious orgasm, Edelgard lowered herself to grab her handkerchief from her pants. She swiftly cleaned her right hand, then moved to clean her dick and hesitated. She didn't want to clean her shaft. Or, rather, she did, but only during a long and luxurious bath. She didn't want to just rub it down with a piece of cloth. And... actually... she just... part of her kind of liked the idea of walking around the Monastery with her dirty, cummy cock. Which would be a foolish thing to do, but...

Edelgard put her handkerchief away, then pulled everything back on again. She was careful when she put her panties back in place, meticulously placing her filthy cock in her clean underwear. She was still sensitive so shortly after her orgasm and if she rubbed herself the wrong way she would no doubt be overcome by the temptation to masturbate again. And life couldn't be _all_ masturbation, no matter how enjoyable it would be.

Once she was fully dressed once more, Edelgard took a few deep breaths to calm herself and couldn't help but smell the thick, excited scent of her cum even through the layer of clothes. For a moment she considered stripping down and cleaning herself after all, but... no, nobody else would be able to smell it. And if they did, they probably wouldn't mention it.

Edelgard set off down the narrow strip of weeds between the walls, turned into the narrow gap between two warehouse, and soon stepped out onto the sun-soaked main pathways of Monastery.

Where Bernadetta was waiting for her.

Edelgard froze for the barest of moments. Her secret was out. It had to be. There was no way Bernadetta hadn't heard her lustful moaning or couldn't smell her cum-coated cock. This was it. Finally, her perverted recklessness had caught up with her.

"Oh, there you are," said Bernadetta. "We should go or we'll be late for class."

Bernadetta turned around and walked off towards the school buildings, leaving Edelgard to stare mutely at her back for a few moments.

"Oh. Yes. I suppose we should," Edelgard muttered, disappointed.


End file.
